


Common problems

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Menstruation, Other, mage fam life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Being the only female in a family of three is quite the struggle sometimes





	Common problems

"ALL RIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT THIS TIME?!" Claudia yelled.

Viren looked to Soren in fear, to which he nodded. "Oh gods..."

Claudia burst into the room. "WHICH ONE OF YOU LEFT THE SEAT UP AGAIN?!"

Soren stood still, knowing exactly who had done it. It was Viren's trademark after all.

"Princess, let's just calm down for a bit and sit down-"

Soren winced.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Claudia it's just the toilet seat!" Viren cried, not really knowing what to do. He turned to Soren. 

Soren held his hands up as Claudia also turned to him. "Dad this is your mess, not mine."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT WEEK IT WAS SOREN!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Claudia screamed, a shockwave of power sending them both to the floor.

It was times like these that Viren regretted teaching Claudia instead of Soren. Her hormones always got the best of her, the dark magic amplifying them to a volatile state. She was dangerous like this. Soren and Viren looked at each other. Viren nodded. The only way out. 

Viren stood shakily as he brought out something. A small box. Similar to the one that held that moon moth Soren had used months earlier. Viren opened it in front of Claudia's face. A puff of red dust burst in her face, making her stumble back. Claudia relaxed instantly, falling into her father's chair. She chuckled.

"Soren, tell the kitchen staff that it's the week of the blood moon. They'll know what to do." Viren put the box aside.

Soren returned to find his sister giggling and petting a large beetle as big as his fist. He drew his sword about to slash it when Viren stopped him.

"No..its pharamones are keeping her calm." "Dad...what is that thing?" "A rare Xadian beetle. Marian's Jade." The beetle was quite a calm creature, somewhat dog like in behavior. Once it noticed Soren, it jumped into his arms, its pincers nipping softly at his skin. Viren picked the beetle out of Soren's arms, giving it back to Claudia.

"So...what exactly is it doing to her dad?" Soren asked.

"Marion's Jade beetles have mainly been used to calm others, their pharamones making the surrounding predators relax to the point of falling asleep, providing them a safe getaway. The only side effects I have found in humans is they become more hungry, redness of eyes, and...Your sister has asked so very odd questions in this state as well." Viren responded.

"Hey Dad..." Claudia yawned.

"Yes, princess?"

"Is water wet? Like, what if we just think its wet by how it moves? Maybe when we get out of the water, we are like, slimy with...not water stuff."

"You see what I mean?" Viren asked.

Soren nodded. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
